The Power of ThreeAgain?
by charmedforever9494
Summary: Set after Prue dies. REPOST


Title: Power of Three...Again?

Summary: Set after Prue dies.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story ideas

Characters:

Prue- Dead/Whitelighter

Piper- 28

Phoebe- 26

Penny- 22

It was an ordinary day for the sisters, Piper and Phoebe. It had been almost 2 months since Prue died. As Phoebe levitated out of the way, Piper blew the demon up. "Damn it! The demon just had to be standing by the Grandfather clock! This is the 4th time this week we'll have to get that fixed!"

"Man! That demon had some problems!" Phoebe announced.

"I know!" Piper added. "For such a tiny demon, he was SURE powerful!" The two discussed the "vertically challenged" demon as they went over to the living room to start cleaning up the smashed vase and blown up pieces of the Grandfather Clock.

_(Jingling is heard)_

"Whoa! Who are you?!...Are you ok?" Phoebe asked the young girl who had just orbed into their living room. The girl lying on the ground was panting and winced as she tried to lift herself up. The girl looked none over the age of 25 and she had many cuts and scratches among the visible skin.

Coughing and panting, "Demons are on their way!" this strange girl croaked.

_Shimmer_

The demon appears and as Phoebe was getting ready to jump kick his … butt, the young girl pulls enough strength to blow the demon up…just like Piper does. The demon bellows out in pain as he disappears in bits of demon goop.

"Wait a minute! That's MY power!" Piper exclaimed suddenly. "Oh shit, Leo! Leo!"

Phoebe confused, looked at Piper and saw that she was frantically looking at the ground. Slowly Phoebe directed her eyes to the ground and saw that the young girl, who now evidently showed a deep gash on her abdomen, was fading in and out of consciousness.

"LEO! LEO! " (_jingling is finally heard as blue and white lights appeared)_

"What happened?" Leo asked as he saw the young girl injured on the ground.

"A demon attacked this girl…you know considering she's bleeding, she can't be a demon so just heal her so we can get some answers please!" Piper decided.

Golden lights appeared from Leo's hands as he began to heal the girl.

_Gasp _The young stranger sat up abruptly trying to take deep breaths. Piper took this time to take a look over the young girl. This girl seemed strangely familiar…That's it! She looked like an exact replica of herself, except she had the same body figure as Phoebe and dressed exactly like Phoebe too, the …um NON...Slutty…way…yeah…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Phoebe's question, "Uh I understand that

You, well almost died and all…But who are you and why are you here in OUR house?"

"Oh my God! I'm sorry I've been so rude!" The girl laughed. "Well my Whitelighter told me to come here to…umm well I kind of forgot but whatever. You wanna meet her?"

"Um"

"Uh"

"Huh?"

"Great!" the stranger giggled. "Prue! Prue! Oh wow I totally forgot! My name's Penny Halliwell!"

"Prue?!"

"Penny?!"

"Halliwell?!"

"Ha-ha yup that's me!"

_(Jingling is heard as blue and white lights start to form the shape of…)_

To all Pipers, Phoebe, and Leo's surprise the eldest sister Prue orbed in…alive. It took Prue less than a millisecond to embrace Leo and the two shocked sisters in a bear hug. As she let go of them, she stood next to Penny and began to explain that Leo would now be Penny's Whitelighter and that she would have to go back _up there. _Also she explained that Penny was their long lost baby sister. Suddenly Phoebe and to Pipers surprise, they both had a premonition.

_***Piper's Premonition***_

"Hello Grams!" A little 6 year old Piper said as she approached Grams in the kitchen.

"Ha-ha hello there Piper! How was your day at school today?" Grams asked as a young Phoebe and Prue walked in the door.

"I colored and glued stuffs Grams!" A 4 year old Phoebe announced, bouncing off the walls, cutting off Piper.

"Oh my god Phoebe calm down!" instructed the mature nine year old, Prue.

"I'm doing good Grams…" Piper answered quietly.

_(Crying is heard)_

"I got Penny Grams," Piper announced, while running as fast her little legs could carry her up the stairs and into Grams bedroom where little baby Penny lay crying. "Hey Penny! Did you miss me? Well…I sure missed a lot!" Piper whispered to Penny who had just turned 2. Piper picked up the young toddler and carried her downstairs. On her way, "You and Grams are the only ones in the house who don't fight…I love you Penny."

"Gaga" Penny gurgled.

"Prue and Phoebe have been fighting even more since mommy died." Piper said sadly.

"Aw darling! Thank you so much for getting baby Penny for me!" Grams said happily as she saw Piper walk into the kitchen with Penny in her little arms. "You have been such a big help."

"You're welcome Grams!" Piper said as she lightly kissed Penny on the forehead.

_***End of Piper's Premonition***_

_***Phoebe's Premonition***_

_Prue-11_

_Piper-8_

_Phoebe-6_

_Penny-4_

"NO…you can't take her! She's only a baby!" Grams screeched.

"She's only four years old!" Prue and Piper sobbed in unison.

Phoebe hid behind Grams legs and decided to ask the big scary man something that she had been wondering from the start of this whole conflict.

"Excuse me sir?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Why are you taking my baby sister?"

"Well sweetie, I have to…all your lives depend on it. Do not fear, she will be returned to you some day…it is what destiny wants. Right now she must come with me. You must trust me because I am an Elder and I must now, to protect you…erase every memory of Penny that you possess. Please say your last goodbyes to your baby sister, Penny Halliwell…"

_***Phoebe's premonition ends***_

_Gasp_

Penny was embraced by the two crying sisters who cried with joy, to be reunited with their baby sister, Penny Halliwell.

"I love you guys so much…I'll miss you!" Prue said as she finished up her goodbyes. "Piper, Phoebe…take care of Penny as you did those years ago. Penny has watched us from above and has always wished to come down. You guys must watch over her because our mother, her Whitelighter Sam Wilder, and our dad Victor are a part of Penny. I know this is confusing but Penny is very powerful."

"We will…don't worry!" Phoebe said sincerely.

"Yea Prue! Penny is our baby sister, now and forever." added Piper.

Prue orbed away, away from her family but back to mom and Grams.

_**Two months later**_

"Alright! Let's go kick some demon ass!" Penny shouted as the crystal landed on the location of the demon.

"Bite your tongue would you!" Piper said, her older sister instincts kicking in.

Piper, Phoebe and Penny orbed out and were ready to kick some demon…butt!

_THE END…_


End file.
